Vampire Knight: Innocence
by MotionlessWindmill
Summary: When Yuuki decided to desert Zero, Yori, and Headmaster Cross, Zero and Yori have to help each other move on and forget about her but when a mysterious new student comes Zero becomes obsessed with proving his guilt when nobody believes him.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight: Innocence**

**Chapter One**

Zero walked slowly down the familiar walkway of the academy. Memories of Yuuki were still flowing over him painfully every time he did so. She'd been gone for several weeks now. She'd deserted Zero to be with Kaname. It sickened Zero. Kaname was a jerk to him and Yuuki had promised to never leave him alone. The Chairman, his foster father, had also been down because of this. No longer did he cook homemade dinners; he just ordered pizza or they went out. Most of the original night class were gone, too. Now only left were Shiki and Rima. The night class had lots of new students though. Eleven new students. All vampires. Weird ones, too. The day class girls didn't get excited as much as they had when Kaname was around.

Zero also hadn't been able to guard the school as well as he once had. The chairman had noticed this and found another student to take Yuuki's place. He had entrusted Yori, Yuuki's "best friend", to the secret of the school and had her guard the school with Zero. Zero didn't mind this as much as he expected to. She was understanding and nice to him. Best of all there was no Kaname in this picture.

"Do you like it Zero, did I do a good job", Yori asked anxiously to Zero for the second time since Zero had zoned out again. Zero looked down at the drawing of the sky and smiled slightly.

"Yes, I do, Yori."

Yori smiled brightly, "Here, I drew it for you", she began while handing it to him, "Your birthday is tomorrow, what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing", he repeated lamely.

"There must be something we can do. Maybe you and I could make a cake or--"

"It's just not the same anymore. . ."

"Yuuki on your mind again?"

"This is the first birthday I've had in a long time without her. . . I feel like going down the drain."

"Don't say that! We need to move on. Yuuki doesn't need us anymore. I'm sure she's doing just fine anyway."

"With Kaname," he groaned miserably.

Yori cupped his face in her hands, "Please try to forget her."

Zero took her hand and nuzzled it, "I can't do that, Yori. Yuuki was everything to me. Everything. Just as we were getting so close. . ."

Yori sighed and looked down, "Well, you're getting a bit overdue for your blood tablets. Let's go."

"They don't work for me. There's no point."

"Don't work? You didn't tell me that."

"I need real blood. . . I need Yuuki's."

Yori turned away sadly, "I need to get to my dorm room, I have homework."

"Okay. . . See you tonight?"

"Definitely", Yori said while walking away.

Yori paced the dorm room. She wished she still had Yuuki as a roommate. _So Zero is in need of real blood, _she thought, _Whatever am I going to do about that? I can't give him my blood-- he'd never, I couldn't-- or would he? Or could I? _She sat down on the bed and opened up her backpack to retrieve her math book and notebook. _And what about Zero's birthday? I've got to get his mind off of Yuuki. . . Just for a day. . . _She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her work.

The door flew open, "Yori, I'm back!", Yuuki screamed in delight, "How's everything been? I hope I haven't been forgotten!"

"Yuuki?"

"In the flesh!"

"Yuuki… What are you doing back?"

"Just thought I'd drop by."

"Just go."

Yuuki looked furious for a split second, "What was that?"

"You heard me, Yuuki. You've caused nothing but pain and suffering."

"Seems you're not going to be a very good girl, are you?" Yuuki said while coming closer, tilting her head, and rubbing Yori's cheek, "That doesn't sound too good."

"Don't touch me", Yori said while trying to pull away.

Yuuki's eyes turned a glowing red and she smiled mischievously . She took a tight hold of Yori's arm, "I'll show you how I deal with friends like you", she craned her neck to where her jaw was right over Yori's neck and she bit down, hard and began sucking blood.

Yori froze. She was terrified. Suddenly she was falling, deeper and deeper into a black nothingness. As she fell what looked like translucent holograms of Yuuki and Zero and Her were all around. She tried to call out but no sound was made she could feel her teeth sharpening to where they were that of a vampire's. and then-- nothing. No, it wasn't nothing. She could hear something, a drum? Was it? Her heart beat, no, that wasn't it. "Yori. . .", She could hear faintly along with the drumming. Finally, she sat up. It was a dream, and Zero was getting her attention. _So I fell asleep, _she thought, _It was a dream and now Zero has come for me-- I'm late!_ She hopped out of bed and swung her door open, "ZERO! I'm sorry! I fell asleep while doing the homework and--" She turned back and ran off.

"Are you okay", Zero asked while cautiously following.

Yori was standing in front of a mirror, examining her teeth, "Everything okay", Zero asked, now standing behind her.

"Just a bad dream", Yori said smiling at him through the mirror.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you're late and the chairman says he has something important for us to do so, lets go."

*******

**Vampire Knight: Innocence**

**Chapter Two**

Headmaster Cross sat at his desk across from a young looking boy with curly golden hair. Cross looked down at his watch and the boy fidgeted in his chair. "Don't worry, I'm sure your guides around the school for the time being will get here soon. They're usually quite punctual. I wonder what could be taking them so long."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm really just happy to be here. People like me don't usually get opportunities like this you know . . ."

"Yes, I know and I'm happy to hear that you're happy to be here."

The boy just sat up and smiled at Cross.

"Well, I guess while we wait we might as well do something. How about we go over the rules, shall we?"

"Sounds okay to me."

"Alright, lets see here. . . , he began, There are two sets of classes here: the Night Class and the Day Class. You are a member of the Day Class so you will be given a black uniform and you must never go out during the Night Class. But I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. "

"Certainly sounds simple enough."

"No skipping classes, of course. Getting caught doing so will lead to a detention. No"--, the door opened and Yori and Zero came in.

"Ahhh, Yori and Zero! You've finally made it. These are your guides, Eben. Yori, Zero I need you two to take turns getting him to classes and showing him around. He's a new student."

Zero sighed and ruffled his silver hair, "and I thought you had important news for us. . ."

Headmaster Cross's jaw dropped but he quickly recouped, "AHHHHHHH, ZERO!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!" He exclaimed and straightened up, his eyes now gleaming like stars, "It is your _honorable duty _as guardians of the school to take care of our _precious _new students and make sure that all of the rules are in place! Why! If we didn't have you just think of how _terrible _our school would be", tears were streaming down his face from all of the excitement as he trailed on about the 'honorable duty' of the guardians.

"Here we go again", Yori whispered under her breath while headmaster cried and carried on.

Eben spotted Yori and stared at her curiously from his seat. Yori whispered to him to slip out of the chair and follow her. Eben did so. Once they'd reached the safety of the staircase they stopped. Yori held out a hand, "Hello, I'm Yori."

Eben shook it, "Eben."

"Come on, I'll give you a short tour of the school."

"Okay."

As they walked Yori talked to him, "I would introduce you to the dorm representative but you got here a bit later than most new students so he's asleep." Eben didn't say anything, he just kept following. "Shy guy?" Yori finally asked smiling.

"No. . . it's not that. . ."

"Then what?"

"Well, I don't think I'll fit in with the other kids. Most people here aren't like me. . ."

"Don't worry about it. It's impossible to have _no _friends here and you already have me."

"You barely know me."

"I'm everyone's friend."

Eben just sighed.

"This is the class you'll be needing to go to tomorrow morning", she said while opening a door and gesturing for him to go in. Eben stepped in and looked around.

"Do you like it?"

"It's a lot different from my old school", he said while nodding.

"Oh, is that a good thing? I don't know where you'll be sitting but tomorrow you'll probably get to sit wherever you want so you can sit with me and Zero if you'd like."

"That sounds good. I don't want to be like scared to sit down, ya know?"

"I know what you mean."

"So where's my dorm room?"

"Well, you came a bit unexpected so Headmaster Cross hasn't filled out all of those papers and such. So you'll be staying with Zero tonight."

"Oh, man, he's kinda weird."

Yori giggled "Yeah, but he's a good person and he grows on you."

"I hope so. . ."

The door to the classroom opened and Zero came in, "Yori, you didn't have to leave me in there with Headmaster Cross."

"Sorry, Zero. It was your own fault. You're the one who started it."

Zero just made a face.

Yori stared at him for a moment and said, "Zero, I'm off to bed. Eben is staying with you tonight so you take care of him."

"Staying with me-- what?"

"He hasn't been assigned a room yet and that's going to wait until tomorrow."

Zero stared Eben down for a long minute or two, "Okay, let's go, Eben. Good-night, Yori.""Good-night, Zero."

Eben waved, "Good-night, Yori."

"See you tomorrow," she said, waving back.

Most of the lights were off because of the time and neither of them exchanged words until Zero said, "I haven't shared a room in a long time, please don't be a problem. I barely get any sleep at night as it is."

"It's only a few more hours until we are to get back up. I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm used to sharing my bedroom with someone."

"Lucky you, too bad I'm not."

Eben was quiet for the rest of the walk and the remainder of the night.

Zero just couldn't get used to Eben. It was like he had a bad aura and he could just taste it. He knew there had to be something wrong with him he just couldn't figure it out. He looked down at the floor, where Eben had volunteered to sleep because Zero's dorm had only one bed. Where is this boy from? He wondered again and again. It seemed right when he'd gotten to sleep he was being woken up by Eben.

"Zero, Zero, isn't it time to go?"

Zero sat up with his arm out threatening to hit him.

"What?"

Zero dropped his guard, "Sorry, you startled me."

Eben gave him an odd look, "I'm going to headmaster Cross now. He probably wants me early to assign me a room." Without waiting for a response Eben turned and left the room.

Zero made it to the classroom just in time and took his usual seat next to Yori, "Where's Eben", Yori whispered to him as he sat down. Zero tried to whisper back but the teacher shot him a stern look that even caused other students to look back at them. It would have to wait until he returns or after class.

There was soon a tiny knock at the door, "Come in", the teacher said.

A scared looking Eben peeked his head in and stepped in awkwardly. His brand new uniform said it all: New Student. "New student", the teacher asked, pulling out the roster to see if he was on it yet.

"Y-yes, sir", Eben replied, he was clinching the text books he'd just received to his chest.

"Well, sit. Anywhere unless I decide otherwise."

Yori looked back and waved her hand high to get Eben's attention and Eben trotted over to the seat on her right side and sat. Yori gave him a pat on the shoulder and showed him what page and which text book to get and get to.

Zero tore a piece of paper and wrote a note to Yori,

"Yori I don't like him"

Yori looked down at the paper and sighed then wrote back on the back,

"You barely know the guy. Cut him some slack. Is someone getting a bit jealous?"

"You know me better than that."

"You need to be more social."

Zero didn't reply to that one. What was there to say? All he had achieved was her believing that he was _jealous _of him.

_**--To be continued. . .**_

**Author Note**

_This was my very first fanfic. I hope it was liked and I hope readers will enjoy it and read the next two chapters that I should be posting soon. ^^ I'm also wondering if I'll get any reviews and how people are liking Eben. I personally adore Eben but I'm starting to doubt his originality and I'm worried that he might end up too much like Zero. . . I'm sure I won't let that happen though. I don't think readers are going to like the fact that there's no Yuuki or Kaname but hey, they left. This is just the continuation of the series prior to the next season. For the readers who hated the Yori thing; I have no intention of pairing up Eben or Zero with her. No need to worry about that. _

_**In the next chapters. . .**_

_**Zero begins suspecting horrible things about Eben and starts searching for background information and clues on him. Can he prove that Eben is a lie or is he really just overreacting over jealousy?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight: Innocence**

**Chapter Two**

Headmaster Cross sat at his desk across from a young looking boy with curly golden hair. Cross looked down at his watch and the boy fidgeted in his chair. "Don't worry, I'm sure your guides around the school for the time being will get here soon. They're usually quite punctual. I wonder what could be taking them so long."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm really just happy to be here. People like me don't usually get opportunities like this you know . . ."

"Yes, I know and I'm happy to hear that you're happy to be here."

The boy just sat up and smiled at Cross.

"Well, I guess while we wait we might as well do something. How about we go over the rules, shall we?"

"Sounds okay to me."

"Alright, lets see here. . . , he began, There are two sets of classes here: the Night Class and the Day Class. You are a member of the Day Class so you will be given a black uniform and you must never go out during the Night Class. But I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. "

"Certainly sounds simple enough."

"No skipping classes, of course. Getting caught doing so will lead to a detention. No"--, the door opened and Yori and Zero came in.

"Ahhh, Yori and Zero! You've finally made it. These are your guides, Eben. Yori, Zero I need you two to take turns getting him to classes and showing him around. He's a new student."

Zero sighed and ruffled his silver hair, "and I thought you had important news for us. . ."

Headmaster Cross's jaw dropped but he quickly recouped, "AHHHHHHH, ZERO!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!" He exclaimed and straightened up, his eyes now gleaming like stars, "It is your _honorable duty _as guardians of the school to take care of our _precious _new students and make sure that all of the rules are in place! Why! If we didn't have you just think of how _terrible _our school would be", tears were streaming down his face from all of the excitement as he trailed on about the 'honorable duty' of the guardians.

"Here we go again", Yori whispered under her breath while headmaster cried and carried on.

Eben spotted Yori and stared at her curiously from his seat. Yori whispered to him to slip out of the chair and follow her. Eben did so. Once they'd reached the safety of the staircase they stopped. Yori held out a hand, "Hello, I'm Yori."

Eben shook it, "Eben."

"Come on, I'll give you a short tour of the school."

"Okay."

As they walked Yori talked to him, "I would introduce you to the dorm representative but you got here a bit later than most new students so he's asleep." Eben didn't say anything, he just kept following. "Shy guy?" Yori finally asked smiling.

"No. . . it's not that. . ."

"Then what?"

"Well, I don't think I'll fit in with the other kids. Most people here aren't like me. . ."

"Don't worry about it. It's impossible to have _no _friends here and you already have me."

"You barely know me."

"I'm everyone's friend."

Eben just sighed.

"This is the class you'll be needing to go to tomorrow morning", she said while opening a door and gesturing for him to go in. Eben stepped in and looked around.

"Do you like it?"

"It's a lot different from my old school", he said while nodding.

"Oh, is that a good thing? I don't know where you'll be sitting but tomorrow you'll probably get to sit wherever you want so you can sit with me and Zero if you'd like."

"That sounds good. I don't want to be like scared to sit down, ya know?"

"I know what you mean."

"So where's my dorm room?"

"Well, you came a bit unexpected so Headmaster Cross hasn't filled out all of those papers and such. So you'll be staying with Zero tonight."

"Oh, man, he's kinda weird."

Yori giggled "Yeah, but he's a good person and he grows on you."

"I hope so. . ."

The door to the classroom opened and Zero came in, "Yori, you didn't have to leave me in there with Headmaster Cross."

"Sorry, Zero. It was your own fault. You're the one who started it."

Zero just made a face.

Yori stared at him for a moment and said, "Zero, I'm off to bed. Eben is staying with you tonight so you take care of him."

"Staying with me-- what?"

"He hasn't been assigned a room yet and that's going to wait until tomorrow."

Zero stared Eben down for a long minute or two, "Okay, let's go, Eben. Good-night, Yori."  
"Good-night, Zero."

Eben waved, "Good-night, Yori."

"See you tomorrow," she said, waving back.

Most of the lights were off because of the time and neither of them exchanged words until Zero said, "I haven't shared a room in a long time, please don't be a problem. I barely get any sleep at night as it is."

"It's only a few more hours until we are to get back up. I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm used to sharing my bedroom with someone."

"Lucky you, too bad I'm not."

Eben was quiet for the rest of the walk and the remainder of the night.

Zero just couldn't get used to Eben. It was like he had a bad aura and he could just taste it. He knew there had to be something wrong with him he just couldn't figure it out. He looked down at the floor, where Eben had volunteered to sleep because Zero's dorm had only one bed. Where is this boy from? He wondered again and again. It seemed right when he'd gotten to sleep he was being woken up by Eben.

"Zero, Zero, isn't it time to go?"

Zero sat up with his arm out threatening to hit him.

"What?"

Zero dropped his guard, "Sorry, you startled me."

Eben gave him an odd look, "I'm going to headmaster Cross now. He probably wants me early to assign me a room." Without waiting for a response Eben turned and left the room.

Zero made it to the classroom just in time and took his usual seat next to Yori, "Where's Eben", Yori whispered to him as he sat down. Zero tried to whisper back but the teacher shot him a stern look that even caused other students to look back at them. It would have to wait until he returns or after class.

There was soon a tiny knock at the door, "Come in", the teacher said.

A scared looking Eben peeked his head in and stepped in awkwardly. His brand new uniform said it all: New Student. "New student", the teacher asked, pulling out the roster to see if he was on it yet.

"Y-yes, sir", Eben replied, he was clinching the text books he'd just received to his chest.

"Well, sit. Anywhere unless I decide otherwise."

Yori looked back and waved her hand high to get Eben's attention and Eben trotted over to the seat on her right side and sat. Yori gave him a pat on the shoulder and showed him what page and which text book to get and get to.

Zero tore a piece of paper and wrote a note to Yori,

"Yori I don't like him"

Yori looked down at the paper and sighed then wrote back on the back,

"You barely know the guy. Cut him some slack. Is someone getting a bit jealous?"

"You know me better than that."

"You need to be more social."

Zero didn't reply to that one. What was there to say? All he had achieved was her believing that he was _jealous _of him.

_**--To be continued. . .**_

**Author Note**

_This was my very first fanfic. I hope it was liked and I hope readers will enjoy it and read the next two chapters that I should be posting soon. ^^ I'm also wondering if I'll get any reviews and how people are liking Eben. I personally adore Eben but I'm starting to doubt his originality and I'm worried that he might end up too much like Zero. . . I'm sure I won't let that happen though. I don't think readers are going to like the fact that there's no Yuuki or Kaname but hey, they left. This is just the continuation of the series prior to the next season. For the readers who hated the Yori thing; I have no intention of pairing up Eben or Zero with her. No need to worry about that. _

_**In the next chapters. . .**_

Zero begins suspecting horrible things about Eben and starts searching for background information and clues on him. Can he prove that Eben is a lie or is he really just overreacting over jealousy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight: Innocence**

**Chapter Three**

The rest of Zero's day was spent avoiding Eben at all costs and sulking when he realized that Yori was giving him the silent treatment. He felt sick to his stomach over it. He knew (No matter how much he wanted to blame Eben.) that it was all his fault. This day was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. He had been so sure that Yori would have the entire Day Class singing "Happy Birthday" to him and drawing up little cards for him . . . he'd been wrong though, horribly wrong.

Zero winced and quickly fled the library when he spotted Eben and Yori exchanging what appeared to be each others' essays. This also troubled him; he remembered no essay being assigned. Zero sighed; it would just be another chunk out of his grade.

The slow day left Zero feeling extra depressed so he decided on going to sleep early that night. However, when he made it to his dorm Headmaster Cross was already there waiting for him. He seemed happy to see Zero. He gave Zero a hug and wished him a happy birthday. Zero hugged him back lightly and stared at Headmaster Cross with a slightly puzzled expression when he started tying a balloon to Zero's wrist and explained that he'd made reservations for them at The Black Pearl, a fancy seafood restaurant that Zero enjoyed, for his birthday dinner that night. "A father-son date", Cross said happily.

"Will anyone else be there", Zero asked hopefully only to be filled with more bitter disappointment.

Zero was quiet during the whole trip. He had lost interest and was really dreading the dinner. What was a birthday with no Yuuki? A bad one, he concluded. The car stopped and they were there already. To Zero they'd made it too soon but he reluctantly climbed out of the car and put on his best fake smile possible.

Once they were seated a waitress, Whinnie, her name tag said, came to take their beverage orders. She was a short, black woman with a strong American ascent who occasionally would slip on her Japanese and say something in English. The food was taking forever and Zero was really starting to want his Shrimp Scampi when finally, Whinnie came out with two other waiters and she began clapping her hands to gain the attention of the other customers, "Attention, everybody, she began, "Today is this boy, Zero's, birthday and I'd like you all to help us sing happy birthday to him! Okay, 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . Happy birthday to you. . ."

During the song someone came out carrying an armful of gifts and brought them to Zero's table. When the person sat them down Zero now knew who it was—YORI! "Happy birthday, Zero", she said to him smiling brightly. Zero stared for a moment then threw his arms around her in a tight hug. Right after the song the food was brought out and Zero ate and ate and ate. _Yori came, Yori came, Yori came, Yori CAME! _Was all he could think about during the dinner until Headmaster Cross said it was time for him to open his gifts.

The gifts consisted of sweaters made by Cross, cards, money, and a new cell phone. All from Cross. It wasn't until he was done with those that Yori pulled out a small wrapped gift and handed it to him. He opened it, it was an iPod Nano. "Oh, Yori! You really shouldn't have gotten me something so expensive. . ."

"Zero, it's your birthday, Yori began smiling, "Of course I should have." Zero hugged her again and she hugged back fiercely.

With that the dinner was over and they all went to the car to go back to the school grounds. Yori couldn't have felt better, she knew his smiles and laughs were sincere. She knew she'd gotten his mind off of Yuuki for now.

**Short Author's note: **

_Heh heh, I know it wasn't exactly the way the preview said it would be but I couldn't just ignore the fact that it was his birthday. . So, I had to stick in a short birthday chapter for him. Keep reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Knight: Innocence**

**Chapter 4**

Zero was almost asleep when he heard a thud from the hallway. He sat up, walked quietly to the door, and put his ear to it to hear more. Whatever it was outside it was coughing and seemed to be straining. He opened the door a slither of a crack and peeked out. Eben was there, on his knees coughing and wheezing. Zero charged out, "Eben?! Are you alright?" Eben stood wobbly and looked at him fearfully.

"What", Zero asked.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine."

"Then what was _that?"_

"Nothing, I'm just coming down with a little cold, that's all."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?"

"I'd rather not. Now if you'll excuse me, we only have another hour or so before having to get up so—

"What are you doing up so late", Zero asked slyly.

"Nothing. I'm going back to bed", Eben said while turning and walking away.

Zero watched from behind until he was back in his dorm. _Something's wrong with that picture, _he thought, _Something's wrong with that kid and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. . ._

When Eben closed the door he locked it and slid down against it to the floor. He could feel perspiration all over his forehead and he felt all out of breath, _That was close, _he thought, _What is wrong with me?_ He looked at his hands, they were quivering out in front of him. _I almost. . . I almost. . ._ He shook his head, _I've got to maintain myself here. If I don't I'll have to leave. . ._

Zero decided on not telling Yori. He'd have to do this by himself. She'd probably just take Eben's side and not listen to him, anyway. _But how can I prove that something's not right with him? I'll have to keep a close eye on him at all times possible. . ._

Zero paced the room back and forth, wondering what it actually was that could be wrong with him when his clock chimed; It was time to get ready and head out to class.

***

When Zero came down the stairs and made it to the classroom Eben was already there. He was sitting at the end of the back row by himself, obviously troubled by Zero's arrival. Zero had just taken a seat next to him when The Day Class dorm leader entered jubilantly. He'd been out for a couple of days due to a cold and was happy to get back.

"EBEEEEEEEEN!!!" he called happily over to him while he ran over to where he was, "I can't believe you're really here! I haven't seen you in so long!" He hugged Eben.

Zero looked interested, "Do you know him?"

"Know him? Eben is my cousin."

"Yeah", Eben said smiling oddly.

"I was worried your –eh?—folks? Wouldn't allow you to come all the way here."

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised, too", Eben said quietly.

They were all silent until more students started coming into the room and they had to take their seats. Yori was a few minutes late when she came rushing in, her arms filled with her books as she sat down next to Zero. Zero brushed her hair a little with his hand, "What took you?"

"I slept in . . . this guardian stuff is hard work."

"You'll get used to it."

"Mr. Zero, Miss Yori, could you explain to me why you're talking during my class? And Miss Yori, late again? That's the third time this week. I'd suggest you trying to be more punctual", their teacher said while approaching them.

"S-sorry, sir", Yori said quietly.

"Yeah, um, I was helping her with the—

"Nonsense! If she requires any help she is to ask me. You know the rules, Mr. Zero. Both of you, see me after class."

Zero groaned and continued his work.

Eben was in the middle of working out a math problem when he suddenly felt a great urge come over him. He clinched the ends of the desk tightly started breathing slightly harder. He finally stood up awkwardly and told the teacher briskly in a hoarse and scratchy tone that he was going to the nurse then ran out of the room. The teacher, who had stopped and looked back with his chalk in hand, seemed unsure of what to do then just shrugged and continued writing on the board. Zero stood up and ran out of the room after Eben.

Eben walked up the staircase clutching his chest. _I've got to get help, _he thought as he tripped and almost stumbled on the last step. He fell to his knees and wheezed one last time before his eyes turned a bright red and he knew exactly what he wanted. He stood back up and walked to the Headmaster's office door where he smelled blood. He put his hand on the doorknob and felt himself slowly turning it. He tried to stop himself but couldn't. He'd lost control this time. He stepped in where Headmaster Cross was bandaging a cut. Cross looked up, "Oh, hello, Eben. Can I help you with something?" Eben stood silently and began walking towards him, an odd smile creeping to his lips as he got closer. The smell of what he desired so much getting stronger and stronger with every step; blood.

Zero raced down the hallway, hoping it wasn't too late to catch Eben.

"Headmaster Cross, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. . . Please don't expel me."

"I'm not going to expel you, Eben. But I have to tell you. . . You're a vampire. I had to use a blood tablet to stop you just now. Are you telling me you had no idea until just a few nights ago", Cross asked while handing him a container of Blood Tablets.

"Yes, Sir."

"Interesting. It must have"--- He stopped talking when Zero opened the door.

"Headmaster! Have you seen E"—

"Eben? My dear boy, Zero, Eben is alright now."

"What was going on with him?"

"Sore throat, I believe. He should be okay", Cross lied.

Eben slid down in his seat and Zero stared, obviously unconvinced.

"Zero, you should head back to class, and Eben, you should go to your dorm and get some rest."

Eben nodded while standing up and left the room.

"Headmaster Cross, I _know _there's something wrong with him", Zero protested.

"Zero, everything is a-okay. You don't need to worry about him."

Zero just left after that without another world. He felt like he was sagging as he made his way back down the hall, _Even Cross isn't on my side this time. . . Won't anyone believe me?_ He sighed and ruffled his hair. When he got back to class it was just ending, "Mr. Hagaru, Yori and I have our jobs to do. We can't stay after."

Mr. Hagaru looked back at him and said reluctantly, "Very well, Zero. But next time I'm not letting you off so easily."

Zero and Yori left the classroom together to guard the Night Class.

***

"I really don't like the new Night Class", Zero said to Yori when they were walking back.

"I'm sure they're not all that bad", Yori began, "and at least we got out of detention."

"I suppose."

"Zero, you need to lighten up."

"Easy for you to say."

Yori and Zero sat down at a picnic table and each of them opened a pack of yogurt. Yori dipped into hers then said, "Well, it's just a thought."

Zero took a bite out of his, "Yori. . ."

"What is it?"

"Eben, there's something not right about him."

"Not this again! I'm not listening to you, Zero", She got up and left, leaving her yogurt there.

***

Eben sat at the end of his cousin's bed and his cousin sat in a swivel chair in front of him.

"Eben, what was going on earlier? You sounded like you were dying."

"I can't tell you, Toshi. . ."((Toshi was a nickname given to the Day Class dorm leader when they were children--- I couldn't find his actual name, sorry.))

"Why? I'm worried, Eben, it didn't sound good at all. . ."

Eben hesitated and looked slightly to the left. Toshi moved the swivel chair to where he was looking and said, "Eben, can't you trust me with secrets now?"

"It's not like that. . ."

"Then what is it like?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you."

"You don't know that."

"Toshi, I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, try."

"You see, Toshi, I- I- I"

"What? What about you?"

"I'm a vampire---I didn't know--- I needed . . . blood", Eben stuttered out.

Toshi looked at him in disbelief, "How could you not know that?"

"I don't know. . . Headmaster Cross was about to explain that when Zero charged into his office. . .".

Toshi was just speechless and Eben looked down like a schoolboy in trouble.

"So that must be what the Night Class is for. . . it all makes sense now", Toshi said after a long silence, "That's why Yuuki had that bandage around her neck a few times last year."

"I don't know what you're going on about."

"I didn't expect you to."

"But. . . you believe me?"

"Yeah. . . I guess. . . It's still a shock and it's still confusing but. . . show me your fangs!"

"See? You're still doubting me", Eben said before tilting his head back and revealing his fangs.

"Well, I've been taught all of my life that vampires aren't real. Anyway, how did you get blood today?"

Eben handed his cousin the container of blood tablets.

"Hmm, interesting, Eben."

"I guess so. . . but they're not as satisfying as real blood would be."

"You've never even had real blood."

"I know but it still probably would be."

*******


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Knight: Innocence **

**Chapter 5**

Sanji rolled over onto her stomach, reading a fashion magazine. Her long, jet black hair was around her face and shoulders, glimmering brilliantly in the sunlight. A much smaller girl with short, periwinkle hair stood next to her holding a parasol over her, her own face reddening.

"Sanji", the little girl began, "Can't we go inside now. . . I'm starting to sunburn. . ."

"Quit whining, Miki, we've only been here for a couple of minutes."

"You're not the one holding the parasol. . ."

Sanji sat up, took off her blue-lensed sunglasses, and gave her friend a stern look. Miki didn't say anything after that. Sanji was the new Night Class dorm leader--- a pureblood so she was used to and expected special treatment and today was Saturday; no classes so she was definitely not going to let anything not go her way.

The vice dorm leader, Fudo, was looking out a window from the library when he noticed Miki and Sanji outside. He went outside to help Miki, "Sanji, she's just as sensitive to sunlight as you. Being a pureblood doesn't give you the right to bully her."

"I'm not bullying her, Fudo."

Fudo opened his own parasol and held it over Miki, "You are, Sanji, do you not see how red her face is getting? It's not good for her. It's not good for you either."

"Go bug someone else, Fudo."

Fudo looked annoyed and just took Miki's hand and dragged her back to the dorms. Sanji stared after them almost sadly when Eben came walking out from the cafeteria. He noticed Sanji and Sanji noticed him, they stared at each other for a long moment. A rush of familiarity going over Eben. He stared, trying to make out where he'd seen this girl before but to no prevail. Eben stopped, "Do I know you", he said then quickly spat out an apology for being rude.

Sanji giggled, "Not that I recall."

"Oh, sorry, I'll just be on my—"

"No, sit."

"I really shouldn't. . ."

"Oh, please do."

Eben hesitated, now very agitated over how familiar she was. He finally decided on sitting and to his dismay, he was holding a parasol over her a few minutes later and, like Miki, was burning in the face. He couldn't help but gaze at her; she was gorgeous. She was wearing a green, sparkly sun dress with a sunhat that had green silk-like ribbon going around it with a loose strand drooping into her face. It seemed every detail of her stood out like no other. Even her hands were lovely, white with naturally shiny, trimmed nails. He could almost feel their softness even without ever having touched them. She was like a fantasy-girl from a dream.

Sanji smiled to herself. She hadn't ever expected to come across this boy again. She was very lucky, too. Otherwise she knew she would be burning in the sun by now. He was burning already, which verified that the seal on his back was no longer working as it had over the years. _You're all mine now, boy,_ she thought, _You'll never be able to leave your eternal master again._ She let out a giggle and Eben tilted his head and gave her a confused look. Sanji rolled back over on her back, "It's nothing, Eben." She reached her hand up to his cheek and touched it gently. Eben looked slightly confused and took a step back.

Toshi came rushing towards them, "EBEN!!! What are you doing out here? You're burning!"

Eben touched his face and quickly pulled his hand away when it burned.

"See", Toshi persisted, "We need to go inside."

"I'm not _that _burned", Eben said, not wanting to leave Sanji.

"Eben", was all Toshi said before he dragged Eben back inside.

Zero noticed them, the red face was a dead giveaway. He stared at Eben in disgust. He knew Eben was a vampire.

_-__**To be continued.**_

_**Author's Note**_

_These chapters were a disappointment to me. D: Chapter three and five were too short and these ones kind of rambled and didn't fit the preview thingy. I have so many great, hooking things planned for the future though. I only wish I could get more reviews so that I could improve this garbage. – recycle it! Make it good again! _

_(*Fail* I'm reviewing my own work! -.-")_


End file.
